De la reina sin vida, para un simple mortal
by Arial D' Anastasis
Summary: AU. Alucard ha muerto, Seras Victoria se encuentra con él una vez más... Basado en el fanfic de Lindakennedy Amnesia y Reencarnación


**Notas del Autor**: Dedicado a Lindakennedy: Esta historia esta basada completamente en tu trabajo e inspirado por el mismo. Gracias por ser mi amiga. Espero también por lo menos inspirarte un poco a continuarla.  
Te quiero. Ari.

**Disclaimer**: Alucard y Seras pertenecen a su legitimo autor, hago esto solo por diversión.

* * *

Han pasado siglos desde que te fuiste aún cuando prometiste que no lo harías; decías que el cielo estaba prohibido para ti, que yo era tu único cielo y lo creí. Sé que no mentiste, hoy que estoy a tu lado lo comprendo mejor que antes. Por decisión propia tomé tu lugar cuando moriste, ahora soy lo que fuiste, tomando estoicamente la responsabilidad que pusiste sobre mis hombros. No estoy arrepentida, no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora yaces apaciblemente dormido, como si nada malo estuviese sucediendo en el mundo, como si ningún ente diabólico rondase en la soledad de tu habitación. Adoro ese gesto que tienes ahora en tu faz, aquel que solo es alcanzado por alguien que tiene la conciencia tranquila, que no le debe nada a nadie, que no ha cometido ningún mal; es por eso que a pesar de estar sufriendo me doy cuenta de que cada lagrima derramada ha servido para rociar un fruto que para mí es invaluable.

Quizá no entiendas estas metáforas tan rebuscadas que me he inventado para describir mis sentimientos, lo siento mucho, he cambiado de sobremanera durante tu ausencia y sin embargo cuando estoy ante ti sigo siendo aquella doncella atolondrada que no puede siquiera sostenerte la mirada ¿Sabes amor? Puedo preciarme de decir que ahora soy aquella reina sin vida que tanto deseabas: maligna, cruel, inflexible. He gobernado con puño de hierro a todos los no muertos que aun tienen la desgracia de compartir conmigo esta eterna caminata sobre la tierra. No permitiré que vayan en contra de mis preceptos que son los mismos que tú creaste.

Cuando moriste deseé no haber bebido de tu sangre ni haber tenido el honor de convertirme en tu amada esposa, no te confundas, no fue porque me hubiese arrepentido de lo sucedido, es solo que no podía comprender la existencia sin ti. Quise haber sido tu esclava, haber compartido ese lazo que nos liaba y haber tenido la dicha de irme al infierno tomando tu mano, pero aparentemente el supremo creador tenía planes diferentes para nosotros dos. Blasfemé y le reclamé miles de veces el haber sido tan injusto con nosotros, nos ha castigado más despiadadamente que al resto de sus hijos aun cuando después de haber sido malditos llevamos una vida honesta y de rectitud.

Aún ahora no puedo entender cómo fue que fuiste derrotado, tú, el pionero de la inmortalidad, el príncipe de la oscuridad. El tiempo de verdad es relativo ¿Cómo es que un segundo se convierte en un lustro y un lustro en un segundo? El tiempo que tuvimos la dicha de compartir me parece un sueño que tuve alguna vez cuando todavía se me permitía dormir como ahora duermes: apacible, tierno, sin pesadumbres ni prisas; un sueño que duró aquello que dura el suspiro que sale ahora del interior de mi corazón, este suspiro que representa el beso que no te he entregado y que clama por terminar muriendo sobre tus labios. Por otro lado, cada segundo de tu ausencia me ha sabido como un siglo de desesperanza, como una eternidad de condena…

Durante nuestra existencia vi como te empeñabas en morir y ahora puedo concebir la idea que te movía. Esta realidad es tan insoportable que no sé cómo es que he tenido el valor para afrontarla. Hasta hace unos días deseé morir también, buscar una guerra, crearla de ser necesario pero encontrar alguien que tuviese la valentía, la fuerza o la determinación de destruir todo rastro de mí sobre la tierra al grado de no poder reconstruirme jamás. Mi más allegado sirviente, nuestro mejor amigo me recomendó salir de aquel lugar en el que me había enclaustrado por propia voluntad, así fue que volví a nuestra amada Inglaterra y abandoné nuestro castillo en Rumania ¿Lo recuerdas? El lugar donde nuestra historia llegó a su momento clímax, donde compartimos los más hermosos momentos de nuestra eternidad, que después de todo, no fue tan eterna. Quizá esta vez pueda aventurarme a llamarla "vida" ya que aunque estuviésemos muertos nunca en mi tiempo como mortal había sido tan feliz.

Tengo tanto por decirte, tanto por agradecerte y sin embargo pocas palabras y tiempo como para expresarlo, no es que la noche se esté terminando o no tenga el vocabulario lo suficientemente amplio, es solo que no se puede limitar mi amor por ti. Has escuchado bien, lo he llamado amor. No hay más. No hay otra manera. Soy un demonio y aunque nos está prohibido aspirar a algo tan sublime como eso, he conocido el amor por medio de ti. Te amo tanto como para seguir viviendo, tal cual me lo dijiste alguna vez: "Morir por alguien es tan sencillo, solo basta una decisión y luego un segundo… lo realmente difícil es tener el valor de vivir por alguien, trabajar arduamente día a día para asegurar su felicidad y su bienestar. Así te amo yo, con aquella intensidad que me haría volver de la muerte solo para protegerte incluso en este momento en que la adversidad parece una corriente que no conoce la misericordia y amenaza con arrastrarme con ella".

Caminaba tristemente y sin rumbo por las calles de Londres ¡Ha cambiado tanto en estos años!, supongo que eso no debe ser una novedad para ti, dudo mucho que recuerdes la antigua vista nocturna de esta hermosa ciudad. Entonces fue que te vi ahí, de pie, esperando el transporte público. He intentado mantenerme circunspecta y serena tal como debe hacerlo alguien de la realeza, te seré sincera, de nada ha servido, en cuanto te vi me llené de tanta alegría que me convertí en la misma chica policía tonta y ruidosa de la cual te quejabas. No pude soportar tanto y un par de lágrimas traicionaron mi silencio… "Maestro, Alucard…".

Me volví una sombra y me mezclé con aquella que te pertenece. Te seguí todo el día como un guardián celoso cuida su más preciado tesoro. Mi príncipe, mi pequeño murciélago, no sé porqué siento que el rubor se sube a mis mejillas y el calor se apodera de mi cuerpo. Supongo que siempre fui la única persona que te pudo llamar "murcielaguito" sin morir empalada. Fuiste mío y yo, sigo siendo tuya. Fuiste mío, hago la aclaración pertinente, porque ya no lo eres y eso de alguna forma está a punto de terminar de romper mi corazón. Sigo embelesada con tu profunda calma, mi amor, estas cumpliendo el único sueño que tuve todo este tiempo: Eres feliz. No me conoces, no sabes quién soy ni me has visto alguna vez y sin embargo eres pleno y estas alegre. Lamento sentirme una intrusa y no poder entrar en tu morada por la puerta y tener que traspasarla pasando desapercibida.

Engañé a tu hermana pequeña para que me dejase entrar, le hice pensar que era un hada que haría sus sueños realidad. Lo hice. Supuse que su sonrisa te pondría de buen humor, es una buena niña, se parece a ti. De pronto me recordó la imagen mental que me hacía de cómo serían nuestros hijos si pudiésemos haberlos tenido, deberías cuidarla mejor, es muy pequeña aún. Ahora lo tengo todo, puedo convertir cualquiera de mis deseos en realidad y sin embargo estoy vacía. Tengo un capricho, te quiero de vuelta ¿Es acaso malo desearte una vez más a mi lado? El destino te arrebató de mi vera, sería justo regresarte a conmigo…

Tu ángel de la guarda me observa con recelo ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo puedo ver tan claramente que puedo asegurarte su existencia. Debería dejar de ponerse así, no hay nadie mejor que yo para cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas, supongo que está enfadado porque no pudo evitar mi entrada a tu recinto. No puede hacer nada en mi contra, soy más poderosa que él y que los arcángeles del cielo. Esta vez no vengo a causarle problemas, de hecho, vengo a tomar su lugar… Seré el ente que se encargue de protegerte hasta que la muerte, de la cual soy amo, tenga que cumplir nuevamente su tarea de arrebatarte de mi lado y llevarte al paraíso.

Espero no tengas muchos problemas cuando la luz del sol se digne aparecer en lo alto del cenit, en ocultar las marcas de mi travesura; ofrezco humildemente mis disculpas, como única justificación a mi conducta espontanea y poco sensata puedo argumentar que estaba hambrienta, llevaba varios días sin beber una gota de sangre y no pude evitar desear ingerir un sorbo de tu bellísima alma. No tienes que preocuparte, no te convertirás en una criatura de la noche, al menos no aún; fui especialmente cuidadosa al propinarte aquel mordisco, que se te llenó de placer tanto como a mí; no sabía si aún conservabas tu virginidad o ya habías entregado tu cuerpo a otro ser para mitigar las necesidades propias de tu sexo. La sola idea me llenó de dolor, no lo negaré, siempre he deseado ser el único ser que sea el objeto de tus cuidados.

En cuanto di el primer trago de tu vida descubrí que todavía conservabas tu inocencia; quien me escuchase se burlaría de esta aseveración: ¿Vlad Drácula inocente? ¿El príncipe de la perversión y la concupiscencia? Al menos en esta vida lo eres en todos sentidos, aunque sigue siendo ilógico. Pensé que el tiempo sería capaz de borrar de mi memoria tu imagen, más no pasó, eres tal como te recuerdo: tan bien parecido, con ese gesto tan despreocupado que te hace ver, sin saberlo, sensual y a la vez vulnerable; vulnerable a mí que soy la maldad en su estado más puro, el espectro demoniaco que se encuentra a los pies de tu cama velando tu sueño. Ahora entiendo el porqué no creías en mi castidad cuando me conociste, ahora que existo al otro lado del cristal te entiendo más que nunca… Eres tan perfecto que no entiendo como otro ser no hubiese deseado corromperte antes de la misma forma en que estoy deseando corromperte ahora.

Aún conservas tu virtud pero yo ya he perdido la mía; podría decirte que me arrepiento, que quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para poder compartirla contigo, pero estaría mintiendo. Es cierto que ya no soy inocente más no lo lamento en lo absoluto ya que fuiste tú quien se bebió de un trago mi pureza aquella noche de invierno en la que convertiste nuestros deseos en mi dolor, un pequeño dolor que me convirtió en tuya.

Lamento mucho que el frio que acompaña mi aura te turbe ahora pero no puedo evitarlo amor mío, soy Perséfone, aquella que lleva entre sus manos la muerte y tu eres mi esposo, Hades, el rey del inframundo… aquel que nació en invierno, mi eterno amor.


End file.
